Bored
by someonestolemyshoes49
Summary: Elena and Damon are stuck together in the Boarding House, while Stefan is self-pitying in the cellar. Somewhere between Miss Mystic Falls and Blood Brothers, season 1. Just a short one-shot. Please read and review, guys!


**A/N: Any of you who've been reading Closer, I f***ing love you guys. Your feedback has been absolutely amazing. I'm trying to think of another scene to write about next, and you guys are welcome to pm me with a request, or leave a request in the reviews of that fic and give me some ideas. I'll try and fill as many as I can, but some of them might not go in with the Closer collection, if I don't think they quite fit in, like this one, for example. (I'll leave something similar in an authors note on that story too, after I've uploaded this.)**

**Anyway, new one-shot! I know it's terribly written, but the idea was so adorable in my head I just had to write it down. And yes, they are very OOC, but I try to keep them in character in most of my fics, so I just kinda let go in this one. **

**Please read and review, I love you guys! **

**Disclaimer; not mine. **

**Apologies for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, writing ain't my strong suit. **

Elena scribbled in her journal, her knees tucked up to her chest and her tongue poking out of her mouth. Beside her, Damon was lounging with a book, his feet resting on the coffee table. A comfortable silence had settled between them in the last hour or so, and neither felt the need to break it. Downstairs, Stefan remained quiet, curled up in the cellar, dead to the world.

The muscles behind her knees began to cramp and she shifted uncomfortably. Damon raised his brows at her, but didn't comment. She gave him an apologetic glance and muttered, "My knee's hurt."

He took her feet in his hands and stretched them out over his lap to relieve the pain and she sighed gratefully.

They settled back into their routine again, for a while, until Damon began to grow bored. He folded down the corner of his page and slammed the book closed, then glanced to Elena to see if she had noticed. If she had, she was ignoring him, still scrawling on the paper before her. Damon huffed out a loud sigh. Still, Elena ignored him.

"I'm bored." He mumbled, tapping his fingers against her legs.

"I'm busy." She replied blandly, eyes never leaving her journal. Damon squinted at her.

"Elena." He whined.

"Damon." She moaned back, mocking his childish tone.

"Wanna do something?" He asked her. She shook her head in reply. He shrugged at her, as though it were no big deal, and tried to occupy himself another way, tipping and twirling the ice around in his glass. He began making popping noises with his mouth. Elena glared at him.

"Sorry." He muttered, stilling. She accepted his apology and turned her attention back to her writing.

Damon rearranged himself on the couch, swinging sideways and stretching his feet out towards her. Bent at the knee, he lay his back and feet flat on the couch cushions and re-opened his book, holding it up above his face to see the text. His foot tapped restlessly until Elena placed a hand on him to still him.

Elena frowned deeply. Yes, he was bored, but how was that her problem? She had a million things to do; she didn't need to be stuck on entertainment duty, too. She heard the pages flick on his book a few times, and then a dull thud and a groan. Glancing up, she saw the book lying open on Damon's chest, his hand rubbing against his chin with his brow furrowed.

"You dropped it, didn't you?" She stated.

"Maybe." He replied sullenly. She could hear the sulk in his tone.

"It hit you in the face, didn't it?"

"Maybe."

He remained quiet after that.

She was settling once again into a writing flow, until something feathery brushed her foot. She curled her toes against it, but continued working. The feathery, tickling sensation came again, this time heavier, more full on, and she glared down at Damon, who was running his fingers from toe to instep and back again.

"You're that bored, really? Bored enough to play with my feet?" She kicked out a little and drew her legs back up towards her. He sat up straight, too, and looked around the room.

"We could go out." He said, sounding hopeful. Elena stared.

"I'm busy." She repeated. Her stomach, ever the traitor, growled at her, begging for some form of sustenance.

"Let's go get food." Damon jumped to his feet. Elena had never seen him so desperate to be out of the house.

"You're acting like a child." She commented drily. Damon looked a little taken aback.

"I'm over one-hundred-and-fifty years old, Elena," He said sulkily, "so excuse me if, once in a while, I get a little bored."

Elena looked up at him and couldn't hold back her giggle. He had a small pout on his face, a look she'd never seen on him before, and his eyes were wide and his brows scrunched up; the look, in short, gave the impression of a small child who'd just dropped their ice cream.

"What's so funny?" He asked, but recieved no reply. Elena continued to chuckle softly and shook her head. "What? What?" He whined at her.

"Nothing." She replied, still grinning. She closed her journal and settled it in her lap, legs crossed. Damon looked hopeful. She rolled her eyes, and swung her legs down over the side of the couch, slipping them into her shoes. Damon beelined for the front door, then moved back again when she didn't immediately follow. In her mind, Elena compared him to a puppy, excited to go out for a walk, and his owner taking too long to get ready.

"Come on." He urged, picking up his wallet from the table. "I'll even pay. Let's go."

He took her by the shoulders and steered her to the door. Elena rolled her eyes and stepped out into the sunlight, her hands crossed over her chest as Damon nudged her across the yard and towards his car. She pushed his hands from her shoulders, laughing, and muttered something that made him scoff and laugh all at once.

"Complete nuisance."

**A/N: Done. Again, I know it's terribly written, but the idea was too cute and it wouldn't leave me alone, so it's going up, even if it's awful. **

**Still, drop me a review! **

**Thanks in advance, I'll try and put another one-shot up in 'Closer' tomorrow. **

**Much love, **

**Someone x**


End file.
